the child of akatsuki
by emily-chan-of-anime
Summary: a young girl is found outside of the akatsuki base, who left her there? are her parents still out there? will the conflict of her akatsuki family and real family be to much? read and find out! rated T for hidan - -
1. the beginning

**this is my first story so please give it pointers if needed**

_**disclaimer: the day I own naruto is the day it rains diamonds from the sky**_

* * *

_**itachi, and kisame stepped out of the base to head off for a mission, then all of a sudden they heard crying, there was a little bundle of orange blankets wrapping a small baby with black mitten's, itachi bent down a picked it up, "is it a spy, itachi?" "no, it is only a small child, kisame" they walked back into the base, "did you finish your mission already?" "no leader_sama" they said in unison "why not!?" "we found this small child outside of the base" itachi said in monotone "AWWWWWWWWWWW" konan squealed and took the small baby from itachi's arms, and started to coo to it "pein can we please keep her!" "fine, we can raise it to be loyal to us"**_

* * *

_**^.^^.^^.^^.^TIMESKIP^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^**_

"aiko, darling say mommy, say mommy" **(E/N aiko means child of love, and aiko is now 1 btw)** "nii_san" "awwwwwwww, GUYS COME QUICK AIKO SAID HER FIRST WORD" "really? what was it!" "say it for kisame aiko" "nii_san! nii_san!" "heh I think she's calling me nii_san"

* * *

_**well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, sorry its my first fanfic and all so I didn't know how to open it up to you guys, ill make the second chapter very soon! :D, aiko loves you all**_


	2. MAJORE TIME SKIP

HEYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHEY, IIIMMMMM BAACCCKKK, don't fret I didn't die!, anyways here is the next chapter, LET THE BELOVED AIKO LOVE YOU!

* * *

she was being chased, that she knew, she had to direct them away from the base at all cost, other ways, they would find them, so, her flowing akatsuki cape behind her, she turned and hopped into the higher branches, aiko didn't know how they had fallowed her so long, she saw the white haired man, the blond irritating boy, the chattering obsessed pink haired girl, and the black haired quiet boy, who of which, the pink girl was obsessing over, the white haired man had called her name out several times, how did he know her name? "AIKO!, WHARE ARE YOU GOING, LTSEN TO ME" the white haired man yelled, she asked the question in her mind several more times, how did this man know her!?, her hood fell off her head, letting loose a whipping whirl of blonde hair with black streaks, she thought she sensed alarm in the mans chakra, but she turned on him anyways, sharingun blazing, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" the black haired boys eyes went wide, she did not know why, until, "HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGUN, ONLY ME AND ITACHI HAVE THE SHARINGUN!" so this was itachi's famous little brother? she would have much fun teasing him, she heard her other half brother was on the same team, he must be the blonde haired boy, "HAHAHAHHA, shame you cant guess already!" her necklace, in the shape of the leaf village symbol dropped from her neck but she quickly grabbed it, but not before naruto glimpsed it " HEY! HOW COME YOU HAVE A NECKLACE IN THE SHAPE OF THE KONOHA SYMBOL!" SHIT! he had seen it, well I better explain, they are still far away from the base, and getting farther "heh, better start explaining myself, eh I guess your kakashi, the famous copy cat ninja?, anyways, im the fourth hokages daughter, and mikoto uchihas daughter as well, fill your knowledge bars high enough?" susukes eyes went wide " BUT THAT WOULD MEAN!" I deactivated my sharingun and stared at him "yes, that would mean we are half siblings, with me and your blonde dobe" " WHAT!" "!, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" the white haired man, known as kakashi, yelled "heh, you'll have to ask tsunade_sama about that, wouldn't you?" I disappeared, being far enough from the base to do so, and was bombarded with questions from itachi and deidara, mainly making sure I was okay, I shrugged them off and went to my room to unpack, then to the leaders office to give him the scroll, then telling itachi and deidara with my meeting of naruto sasuke and kakashi, and the girl who I didn't have a name for, itachi and deidara started yelling at her, then hugging her as praise for her techneich in driving them away from the base, sudden yelling and cursing erupted from the base near hidans room "OI, I JUST GOT BACK FROM A FUCKING MISSION MIND QUIETING IT DOWN IN THERE ASSFUCKINGHOLE!" "OI, HOW ABOUT NO!" " DO YOU WANT ANOUGHTER COMA SLAP!?" "NO FUCKING WAY!" 'THEN FUCKING KEEP YOUR DAMN PIEHOLE FUCKING SHUT!" "FINE, ~bitch~" 'I FUCKING HEARD THAT" "FUCK!" "DAMN STRAIGHT!" itach and deidara were sniggering as a 16 year old aiko stormed off to hidans room "OW! BITCH THAT HURT" DAMN RIGHT IT DID!" i ran out of the room and hid behind itachi as hidan come running from the same direction with his weapon ready, I activated my sharingun" STAY BACK!"

TIME SKIP OF 2 YEARS WHARE SHE IS 18

* * *

an 18 year old aiko stood at the ready, pein was having her test her chakra, she was handling fine, showing none of her tailed beast's chakra, but knew she was going to have to at some point, she planned on leave that night, she dodged just as a spear was thrown her way, she had to think of a way to not get noticed when she slipped out, DING! went her mind as the perfect idea popped into her mind "pein, im going on a private mission tonight, it will last a while so don't fret if I don't come back for a while, okay?" "fine with me, better start packing, I don't want you low supplied" "thanks pein" I walked into the base, told deidara and itachi I was going home that night, and they said they were coming with me I just said "fine with me" and we all packed, I told pein that deidara and itachi were coming with me and told him goodbye,

TIME SKIP OF 3 DAYS, THE BRINK OF THE FOREST OUTSIDE OF KONOHA

* * *

"here it is" I breathed, it was an impressive sight, I walked forward with my akatsuki cloak floating behind me, and deidara and itachi at each side, when we reached the gate and guard stopped us, saw our cloaks, and yelled at us to get away, I lifted my hat and stared at him with my ice sharingun, blond and black hair flowing in the gust of wind, he instantly apologized, and told us that we would have to go straight to the hokages tower, I walked there with itachi and deidara right at my side, people stared, obviously scared, some even called for help, but when they saw my hair and eyes, they shut up, I walked into the hokages tower, telling itachi and deidara to wait outside, and shizune stopped me, after one glance at my cloak, I lifted my hat and gave her a cheerful smile, she also apologized and let me into the hokages office, I took off my hat, ran to tsunade and gave her a hug "im so happy to be back!" tears brimming my eyes, instantly the anbu arrived and pried me off of tsunade, injecting a serum of some sort into my neck, I instantly lost consciousness, I only heard yelling in the distance obviously tsunade was yelling at them for harming me, then I heard the shatter of glass and yelling from deidara and itachi, GOD they were such good brothers, I smiled on the inside

TME SKIP OF 2 HOURS AFTER SHE WOKE UP

* * *

I ached all over, but I still opened my eyes, I heard mumbling and turned my head, seeing itachi, deidara, tsunade, kakashi, mikoto, sasuke, and naruto, they instantly stopped seeing as I was awake, itachi and deidara bombarded me with hugs, sasuke just laughed at his brothers antics

anoughter pain surged through my stomach from laughing with sasuke, and I clutched my stomach, tsunade looked worried, itachi and deidara asked her what was wrong, and she told them about the nine tailed demon inside of me, I swirled and tumbled, then awoke in the demons abide, groaning I walked through the water, arriving at the damned cage "DAH FUCK DO YOU WANT" "hahahah, typical human!" "BAH!, if theres nothing you want, IM LEAVING!" I instantly warped out of the god forbidden abide of that damned demon!

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! man, I hate em, but I love writing them :D have fun reading this! its longer then the first!


End file.
